Cinderella
by MoonPrincessx3
Summary: Songfic about Endymion during Chibiusa's wedding. Cinderella by: Steven Curtis Chapman.


Okay. This is just a random story that I wrote awhile ago. It's about Endymion on Chibiusa's wedding day. I don't own the song Cinderella by: Steven Curtis Chapman or Sailor Moon. Those belong to their respective people.

* * *

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

The time had finally come. It's not like he was disappointed. Isn't it every parent's dream to see their child finally fall in love and marry that one special person? Yes, it was. But for some reason, this felt different. He didn't dislike the man his daughter had chosen. No, in fact, King Endymion couldn't have been more approving of the guy. Helios had been there since Endymion's first life during the Silver Millennium, when he was prince of Earth, and Helios continued being there through his life one thousand years later as Mamoru Chiba, and he was still there, another one thousand years later, when Mamoru rose to the throne of Crystal Tokyo and became King Endymion. It just felt odd having his one and only daughter finally become the maiden she always wanted to be. Small Lady is now not so small at all. Today was not only her wedding day, but today Princess Tsukino Usagi "Small Lady" Serenity will become Queen Lady Serenity.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

The time was finally here. King Endymion walked arm-in-arm with his little angel down the aisle. He couldn't be more proud. Most of Crystal Tokyo was present at the wedding, and the other millions of people on Earth would tune in their television screens to watch the crowning of their new King and Queen following the reception. Endymion stole a glance to the side where he saw is beautiful Serenity, still his Usako after all these years, crying her eyes out. Beside her were all the senshi, all of which were crying too, especially Setsuna and Hotaru. Even the Sailor Quartet, who still bickered uncontrollably with each other though they were on the verge of adulthood, were crying tears of joy for their beloved friend and princess. And as he handed her off to Helios, Endymion had to wipe a tear from his eye as well.

_Well she says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed._

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress._

_She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away, and I need to practice my dancin"_

_"oh please, daddy, please"_

The time passed quickly, and soon they were gathered in the Crown Parlor, still owned and operated by Motoki after all these years, for the reception. People in Crystal Tokyo had an average life-span of about one thousand years so their friends from the 21st century were still alive, though a little older than before. After they had awoken the world from the Great Freeze, Usagi and Mamoru revealed to the world their civilian identities, surprising anyone who had previously met them, and opened up about their lives during the Silver Millennium. The Tsukinos even came to live in the Royal Palace so they could be closer to Usagi and Small Lady.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

When they got to the parlor, Serenity and Endymion gave a toast to the newly-weds as they cut the wedding cake, then Chibiusa and Helios shared a spotlight dance. Gradually, other couples made their way onto the floor, though none could match the grace of Serenity and Endymion. It warmed Endymion's heart to see how happy his daughter was with this man, and Serenity's smile when she saw him looking at the newly-weds sent chills through his spine. They were finishing up their third dance when Chibiusa came over. She smiled at her parents before focusing her attention of Endymion.

"Daddy, would you give me the honor of a father-daughter dance?"

_Well she came home today with a ring on her hand._

_Just glowing and telling us all she had planned._

_She said "Dad the wedding's still six months away, but I need to practice my dancing"_

_"oh please, daddy, please"_

He smiled warmly at his beloved daughter as they swirled throughout the crowds. The people stared in awe at the graceful father-daughter duo. Endymion couldn't help but be proud. His daughter, his own flesh and blood, had finally grown up. He'd known Chibiusa before she was even born, when he was still Mamoru, and he was her and Usagi's "Mamo-chan". He watched her grow up before his very eyes. She had changed drastically from the spoiled crybaby she once was, to a very amazing maiden.

"Daddy, what are you thinking?" Chibiusa's question broke him from his thoughts. He looked deep into her pretty red eyes and smiled.

"Nothing really." He said with a sigh. She looked at him in disbelief until he finally admitted defeat. "Okay, I'm just thinking about how proud I am of you." They both smiled. "You've grown into a magnificent woman, and I love you very much." She kissed his cheek and looked him straight in the eye with a smile.

"I love you too, Daddy." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you for everything. You and Mommy are the best parents I could've asked for." That was it. That was the one thing Endymion needed to hear. Nothing else would've mattered. He had done his job as a father. Apparently, he had done a great job. Now all he could hope is that Helios and Chibiusa would become as good of parents as she described Serenity and himself. Those words alone were worth any thing that he had experienced in the past and everything he will experience in the future.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,_

**_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._**

* * *

Hmmm... So what did you think? If you ask me, the writing was pretty bad. Kinda childish. but whatevs. Please review and tell me what you think! (I allow annoymus [spelled that wrong!] reviewers!)


End file.
